


We're Not Gonna Take It

by Maleyah (Katherine_Kat)



Series: Season 15 Codas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Cause that fixes if not everything then surely a lot, Coda 15x19, Dean Prays to Castiel, Dean's dirty prayers, First Kiss, Fix It, Fix-It, M/M, Mal wrote a thing, Post episode 15x19, The fucking cavalry arrived, There is also a kiss, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Kat/pseuds/Maleyah
Summary: Amara gestures at Dean calmly. “Have you been praying lately by any chance?”Dean flusters and stammers, hands at his hips to give himself an attitude, while his eyes flick from her to Sam and Jack insecurely. “N… No.”
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Season 15 Codas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015657
Comments: 30
Kudos: 204





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have this. *waves a tired hand* Cause, whut. I'm probably a bit late, since I'm European. Title is the song by Twisted Sister. Subtle, I know. ^^ (Unbeta'ed, of course, so my apologies for any mistakes.)
> 
> Love,  
> Mal

Amara slams the book shut, letting out a long-winded sigh that doesn’t even begin to cover how tired she is of all this horseshit.

“I’m sorry, what?” Dean asks, incredulity all over his face.

“What bullshit!” Sam exclaims.

“You alright there, Sammy?”

“I was thinking horseshit,” she says, “But bullshit works too.”

Jack looks at his hands, as if he’s worried he might sap the life force from those around him at any moment. “God power?”

Amara shakes her head, tapping the book cover with her fingers. “Don’t bother. It’s going to take a bit more than that.”

“So he thinks we’re living his fantasy right now? You know, the one where he lets us think we won?”

“Not for very much longer, I fear.”

Dean rubs his forehead, fatigue etched in every line. The level of ‘done’ has risen off any known charts. “Look, I’d really like a scenario that doesn’t have us running in pointless, narrative circles to then still end up getting fucked in the ass with a cactus.”

She blinks a few times, arching her eyebrow at Dean’s words. “You’re getting a bit crass.”

“I’m done.”

“Aren’t we all?” she hums. 

“Seriously… Can we get back to the nitty gritty here? The tangible! Cause there’s no way in Heaven, Hell or Purgatory that _Chuck_ could ever kick our asses.”

“True,” Jack deadpans.

Amara gestures at Dean calmly. “Have you been praying lately by any chance?”

Dean flusters and stammers, hands at his hips to give himself an attitude, while his eyes flick from her to Sam and Jack insecurely. “N… No.”

Sighing, she tilts her head at him, letting out a small sound of exasperation. “I thought you were done running in circles?”

“What… what do you mean? I haven’t been praying. Who’d I be praying to?” he scoffs.

“Cas,” Jack says quickly. “I’ve been trying too.”

Eyes wide, Dean shakes his head a few times in quick succession.

“Why?” Sam asks, shooting Dean a scrutinizing look. “What’s Dean praying to Cas got to do with anything?”

“Oh, give it time,” Amara smiles. “It was time someone wrote it into the story instead of between the lines. Just surprised it’s taking this long.”

“That _what_ is taking this long? What?” Dean snaps, cheeks generously flushed.

“Aww, you look cute like that,” she teases. “With any luck…”

She falls silent, gaze tracking the walls of the Bunker, and her mouth curls up in a tentative smile.

“What the hell is that?” Dean asks, when the walls begin to shake.

They brace themselves against the earthquake-but-not-quite kind of experience. She winces, hoping this Earth reality can take the shift that’s about to take place.

“The cavalry,” a deep voice says.

The realization in Dean is beautiful to behold, even to her, who is hardly invested in that particular aspect of the story. But her heart does a funny thing, leaping up to see the light return to those green eyes. Dean spins on his heels towards the sound.

Castiel’s blue eyes light up with grace the second their eyes meet, while he shamelessly stretches his wings - all six of them - putting them on full display. Behind him, the map room lends a peculiar kind of light to his outline. Almost like a halo. (So, okay, she kind of indulged the aesthetics there. No, she is _not_ invested in them.) Gently she slides her fingers over the book cover, resisting the urge to smile. Too much.

“Cas…”

“Ah, he found his words back,” she mumbles.

This was as far as she got for this scene, an ellipsis left to have it open. It pays to leave a story room to breathe.

And how they breathe… the both of them, gulping down air amidst the chaos. For a moment, she fears Dean might pass out, but the next second he’s moving towards Castiel. She senses the energy on the air, the zinging current of electricity making the hairs on her arms rise.

Dean throws his arms around Castiel and kisses him, fingers digging into the trench. Whether on instinct or because he’s always been a bit possessive of Dean (handprint, hello), Castiel’s wings come up and around, hiding him and Dean from view.

She laughs, as the Bunker becomes pandemonium, when the laws of physics give way alongside the lights. Some of them flicker, others flatout break, sending sparks flying. The walls and floor shake, as if the world itself is vibrating along with this reunion.

In the din, she sees them. Additional entities are popping into this existence. One by one, they start to fill up the Library. The Map room. Beyond their view, the rest of the Bunker. Her skin tingles under the power they bring in their wake. Eyes of red, black, blue and yellow. Angel and demon wings. A few species she doesn’t immediately peg one way or another. Friend and foe alike.

“The cavalry indeed,” she hums, pleased with her draft.


	2. A Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the…” he mutters, when some relative form of calm descends on the suddenly very densely populated Bunker.
> 
> Sam glances at Jack, who shrugs. There’s a particularly cute sound that breaks through the black wings at the center of this moment. For some reason, Amara looks very pleased with herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A silly addition that I felt didn't fit the previous bit. I think I am done now. For a while. I was supposed to be writing other stuff. Jeez.
> 
> Hugs,  
> Mal

“What the…” he mutters, when some relative form of calm descends on the suddenly very densely populated Bunker.

Sam glances at Jack, who shrugs. There’s a particularly  _ cute  _ sound that breaks through the black wings at the center of this moment. For some reason, Amara looks very pleased with herself.

“Dean!” he yells, trying not to get freaked out by the amount of supernatural power packed in their home. “Can you stop tonguing Cas for a second?! The… The Bunker’s full of… of…”

“The Empty,” Jack says. “The Empty got emptied out.”

Another voice pipes up, drawling in its timbre. Eyes of red. Amara eyes him closely, while Sam suppresses a shudder. “Lucifer…”

The archangel smirks and gestures lewdly at Cas and Dean. “The Empty got fed up with Dean’s dirty prayers.”

“Sorry?” Sam says.

“Dirty how?” Jack asks.

Amara bursts out laughing. “Oh, this is beautiful.”

“You had a hand in this?” Lucifer asks.

“Of course,” she says. “We have work to do.”

Lucifer gives one of his patented mouth-shrugs as if to say ‘yeah, sure’. Sam stutters a few times, trying to see  _ through  _ Lucifer’s attitude. This is a bit of a lot, he thinks, in the wake of the past days.

“Uhh…” Sam gestures at the trembling mass of six wings. “Who’s breaking that up?”

He knows what Dean’s like when you wake him up. This feels like a different kind of hazard altogether.

“No one!” Dean barks, peeking out from between a few of the larger feathers.

Sam recoils, scowling at his brother, who’s looking very, uhh, kissed stupid?

“Dean,” Castiel chides softly, but he sounds and looks half drunk, when Sam ducks his head to look if it’s really him. The angel’s hair is a mess.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Sam,” Cas smiles sweetly. The look he bestows on Dean is nothing short of smitten.

Sam sighs, as the moment escalates into an out-of-body experience.

Just as quickly, the feathers fall back into place, their voices now muffled. “We get to have this. You fucking told me you loved me and vanished! What was I supposed to do with that?”

Castiel grumbles lowly and a yelp follows. “Maybe not suggest all those things for  _ everyone  _ to hear.”

“I didn’t know that!” Dean hiss-whispers indignantly, but there’s a vulnerable pitch to his voice.

The wings shiver intensely. Making a face, Sam steps back. The sound that escapes him is difficult to peg, but has to do with knowing what’s going on  _ behind  _ those feathers. Did he spot a bruise on Cas’ neck? Already?

“Hello?!” he says, disbelieving. “World at stake. God to kill. Bunker full of demons and angels and…” He tilts his head up at something large and scaly that trudges past him and ducks under the archway into the map room. “And  _ things _ ! Dean!” 

Jack snickers beside him. Sam looks at the kid, finding him much too at ease. “You’re cool with this?”

“None of them are here to hurt us,” Jack says simply.

“Not yet… Cas, come on, man, you’re the one with the brain cell between the two of you.”

“Not right now,” Amara says, sounding much too indulgent.

“What?”

“Give them a moment. This place now holds the biggest army you could wish for. My brother is not going to waltz in here.”

“A  _ moment _ ,” Sam enunciates. He glances around again and throws his hands up in surrender. “Sure! Why not? Have your moment!”

**Author's Note:**

> 15x19 SPOILERS! 
> 
> ...
> 
> Okay: so my guess is as follows. None of that was real. Next episode starts from some point of scratch and they're still not done. I have other laments, but they serve no purpose. One more. Where to, boys? ("Fuck if I know." - Dean Winchester)
> 
> Much love, as ever, always, and still.  
> Mal


End file.
